Happy Holidays to Edward
by WynterCullen809
Summary: It's Christmas and Bella has had enough of boundaries. She is pulling out the guns this time. First Chapter is non-lemon. Its has family bonding. Second Chapter has lemon in it!


**Hello readers! First please REVIEW I know all you author who are reading this and you want people to review, I would like some too. Second I like to shout out a thanks with my co author/BEST FRIEND. She helped mostly with this story. SHE IS AWESOME!**

**BPOV**

_Beep…Beep….Bee-_

I turn off my alarm clock and rolled over. I patted the mattress hoping to find my Adonis vampire, but only felt a card.

_Dear Love,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up._

_I had to hunt with Esme and Carlisle_

_Don't forget that you and Charlie are coming over today_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Love Edward_

I sigh I wish he was here right now, but I know my blood temps him. I wish he can trust himself to know how control he really is. He is now pushing me away when I want more than a make out. Saying he doesn't want to hurt me and that he would lose control.

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward and I were making out on my bed after Charlie fell asleep. Edward was on top of me trailing kiss down to my neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair. I arched my back to him when I felt him suck my skin. My hands moved down to his chest rubbing up and down. I slid my hands underneath his shirt and rubbed his abs. Edward started kissing me on lips again. I felt him lick my bottom lip. I open my mouth and crashed my tongue against his. I love his tongue; it felt like it was fire and ice. I flipped us over so I was on top started unbuttoning his shirt halfway through I felt his hand grasped my wrist._

"_Bella… stop" He sighed._

"_Edward please… please"_

"_No"_

"_Can we least try you won't hurt me"_

"_I can't risk that, so no" Edward stared into my eyes. I sighed and got off of him. I turned to my side back facing him. "Bella please don't be like that"_

"_I'm trying to sleep Edward"_

_I heard him sigh he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. (Spooning). "I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to lose you."_

"_I love you too." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now I had enough of being pushed away. I'm going show him he can trust himself. And this time I'm not taking no for answer. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Charlie eating cereal and reading the paper. I sat across from him and eating my own bowl.

"Morning" Charlie said.

"Hey um…. Don't forget we are going to the Cullens house for Christmas today."

"Does that mean I have to see _Edwin_?"

"Its Edward dad and yes you will see him. He lives there remember."

He sighed "What time again"

"Party starts at 5 and ends at 10" I felt my phone vibrate.

_**You and Charlie need to come at 3 so I can dress you both,**_

_**No if, what, or buts' I don't want to hear it.**_

_** Love AliceXOXO **_

"Never mind Alice wants to dress us so make it 3" I said.

"Wait she wants to dress me too!" Charlie was shocked.

_**AT THE CULLENS HOUSE**_

When we pulled up to their house Charlie was amazed. I guess he never been here before.

"They live here?" He was astonished.

"Yep" When we walked to the door, Esme already opened the door before we knocked.

"Hello Bella and Hello Charlie" She pulled us into a hug. Charlie blushed.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, you have a lonely home."

"Oh! Charlie call me Esme and thank you" She said. We walked in and saw Emmett and Jasper walking down the stairs."

"JAZZ IT'S THE FEZZ. " Emmett said to Jasper and ran away. Jasper fisted his hands into his hair looking all panicked.

"WE GOT TO DITCH THE BODY!" Jasper said then running away with Emmett.

"Are they al-"Charlie started to say.

"Always" Esme and I said at the same time.

"Alice is upstairs, she said to come up." She looked at me. "Edward and Carlisle are at the store" I nodded. Charlie followed me up the stairs to Alice's room. We enter her room, it wasn't hard to find because she was the only one that had a pink door.

"Wow Alice I see you like pink" Charlie said. That was an understatement. Her carpet, dresser, closet door, desk, laptop, bed, and bathroom were pink. I don't know how Jasper puts up with this.

"Why thank you Charlie and here is your outfit" She handed his clothes. "You can change in the Guest Room" After he left Alice smirked at me.

"BARBIE BELLA TIME!" She dragged me in her closet and told me to strip. She gave a beautiful blue dress. It was about three inches above my and it was silk some clear ruffles underneath that was a little longer than the dress. **(A/N the dress is on my profile, but I'm not good at describing clothes so I suggest you look at it please. The blue dress in the middle) **Then she dragged me to bathroom. She curled my hair and let it fall loosely down my back. She gave me a natural look with the makeup. When I looked in the mirror I saw a woman that look like she had immortal beauty. I couldn't believe she was me.

"Now let's talk about your other outfit you will be showing Edward tonight." I blushed I knew what she was talking about. She probably saw a vision of me seducing Edward.

"Don't worry been blocking my thoughts Edward thinks it's because of the presents and also I have the perfect thing that would make him go crazy." She handed me a white box. "Don't open it until you are about to do it." I nodded. "Now do you like my dress?" I haven't even notice she got change. The top part was red with a white pattern going across. The bottom was all white ruffles and had tiny red jingle bells in place. It reached her knees. **(A/N Dress is on profile. I know the red balls are chocolate. It just didn't make sense if she had chocolate and didn't eat and human food smells horrible to them.) **She twirled around making jingle bell noises.

"Love it" I smiled.

"Come on the guys are home." She pulled me downstairs. When I got to the bottom step I tripped. I waited for my face to connect to the floor, but only felt cold arms around my waist.

"Hey beautiful I missed you" Edward said. I blushed, still in his arm he lean in and pressed his lip against mine. It was a simple, sweet, and innocent kiss. We heard a loud cough from above. Edward released me and looked at the stairs. I followed his gaze to see my dad.

"Hello Edward nice to see you again." Charlie said through his teeth. I glared at him. He promised to at least try.

"You too Chief Swan" Edward smiled. Edward was wearing a blue dress shirt that matched my dress. It was rolled to his elbows and a blue and grey sweater vest over it and cargo pants. Charlie had on a blue dress shirt with a red stripped tie and black dress pants. **(A/N Pics on Profile)**

"Hello Charlie and Bella" Carlisle smiled as he came over to us. He had a Santa suit on.

"Hi Carlisle love the costume" I smiled

"Thanks Bella the women are in the kitchen" I nodded. He turns to Edward and Charlie. "Men are watching football." Charlie.

"Bye love, save me some ham." Edward had amusement in his eyes. I just rolled my and stood on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. I want inside the kitchen and saw Alice and Rosalie talking and Esme cooking. Rosalie is wearing a red dress with a bow hanging from her waist. Esme changed and now wearing a Mrs. Claus outfit to match Carlisle. **(A/N Pics on Profile and Esme is without the hat in the picture) **I walked over to Esme.

"Do you need help" She smiled.

"Can you make the macaroni and also the mashed potatoes?" I smiled and went to work.

**EPOV**

Carlisle, Charlie, and I walked into the living room and saw Jasper and Emmett arguing. Jasper had black jeans and a black button up shirt with a white jacket. Emmett wore a white holiday shirt with red reindeer and snowflakes across his chest. **(A/N Pics on profile). **Emmet was yelling at Jasper.

"The Bears obviously scored!"

Jasper calmly said, "Than you are obviously blind. They did not score."

"Do you want me to rewind it?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Again… clarification they DID NOT SCORE" Jasper said, calm as ever. Emmett was frustrated and threw the remote at Jasper, who of course caught it perfectly. As he sat back down, I heard the string of cuss words he was muttering in his head.

Charlie looked… nervous. "Sorry about my brothers. They get involved in the game", I said.

"Mmhmm so who's winning?" he asked once he was absorbed in the game.

"Packers" "Bears" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time. Behind Charlie I saw Carlisle shaking his head at the two. I stifled a laugh. Once Charlie sat down he started to argue along with my brothers. After much arguing Emmett got up halfway through the game and went to the other room. Then we heard a loud crash.

"Emmett!" Carlisle sharply said. When Emmett came back he was covered in different substances. I didn't even want to know what they were.

"I'm a klutz" he innocently said. Why is he so stupid?

"Oh oh! The Bears are about to score come on! COME ON! OH!" Emmett and Charlie cheered. Jasper looked upset.

"Awww its okay Jazzy you only lost a hundred bucks! HAHA sucker" He laughed. "Pay up"

"Fine here", Jasper grumbled, slapping the money in his hands.

"Do they always bet on games?" Charlie was getting into cop mode.

"Games, tests, dinner" I threw in dinner to keep up the charade.

"Bella's immortally" Emmett muttered too lowly for human to hear. I growled what I thought was lowly but Charlie's ears picked up.

_I hope Bella knows that her boyfriend growls. That's kind of freaky._

Bella walked in and saw Charlie and me together and smiled. Happy that we are have "bonding time". She pecked me on the lips. "Dinner ready"

"Yes I'm starved" Emmett boomed running to the kitchen. Jasper followed him push and shoving him to get there first. They both crashed to the floor. Carlisle, Charlie, Bella, and I looked down at them the stepped over them without a word.

**After Dinner **

Bella and I were on the couch relaxing. I had an arm over her shoulder with her leaning against my chest.

"So how did you guys hide the food?" She whispers making sure Charlie didn't hear in the kitchen.

"We hide it in a napkin in our laps" Using the same tone. "You guys couldn't see"

Next Charlie walked in and saw us. _EW I don't want them being all cozy. When he leaves again she would be more hurt. Besides they need more separation. _Charlie came to us. He squeezed into the middle, so Bella and I were separated.

"Hey kiddos how are you Edward?" He had a tight smile

"Good Charlie thank you for asking" I smiled.

"So what college are you going to" _This should be good. _He smugly thought.

"I got accepted into Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Dartmouth, and University of Alaska."

He was shocked "Well… um… that's great for you son"

"Well it's getting late and we better start going." Bella said. "Dad I heard Esme has some leftovers for you in the kitchen.

"Okay once I'm back we will go." Charlie looked at us strangely before heading off to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about him. I told him to be-"I leaned over to her and crashed my lips to hers.

"You talk too much. Also, before you look all surprised in the car. Alice put all you and Charlie's presents in your car."

"Edward…" I rolled my eyes.

"Please for me and its Christmas"

"Okay but, I have a special gift for you tonight and only for you." She whispered sedulity. I almost let out a moan. Bella been doing this for the past month pushing my boundaries and I don't know if I can last that longer if she keeps on doing this.

**BPOV**

When we arrived at the house I quickly got Alice's box and left the rest of the gifts in my truck. I rushed to my bathroom and told Charlie if he needed me I would be upstairs. When I was about to open the box Charlie called out that he has to go in tonight. I went into my bedroom and saw Edward looking at our pictures together.

"Hey" I lamely said.

"Hey" I told him I need a human moment really fast. When I reentered my bathroom and opened the box. No way could I pull this off. Alice is trying to kill me. It was a Christmas corset with white fluffy feather trim with on the bottom and where the breasts are. It had a Santa hat and high heel boot with also a trim of fluffy feathers. **(A/N Pic on Profile)** Alice gave me a list of introductions one exactly what to do with Edward after much breathing and trying to calm down. I came out and found Edward standing at my bookcase with his back to me. I quickly played "Santa Baby" on my stereo before he turned around. Once he turned around he froze looking at me. I walked over to him and pecked him before he had time to recover.

"Do you like your Christmas gift?" He nodded still in shocked. I signed.

"Edward I said do you like it?"

"Y-yes" He stuttered out.

"Good" I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind to my bed. I turned him around and placed a hand on his chest pushing him back, until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Pushing him down I straddled his waist, placing my hands in his hair messaging his scalp. I placed opened mouth kisses on his neck.

**I'm going to stop here for the people who don't want to read the next scene. If you want to keep reading go to the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. It will take time to write the mature scene for the people who want to read. I have to do a lot of things, but I'll try to update before Christmas. I'm also working on Season Family Meet the Cullens too, but I have writer's block.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**AND A**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
